


One-shot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Crew - Fandom, Gay baby gang, Misfits
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, This is for my friends, YouTubers - Freeform, also dedicated to missjynx, sorry if I got your name wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know how these go. Simple one-shots! Requests are open, updates are whenever I feel like it.Ships will be added as chapters are added.





	One-shot Requests

**Author's Note:**

> right, so before we hop right into this, this is something for me to do purely out of fun and to get out of writer's block. the updates are whenever I choose or feel like updating them. Each chapter probably won't have to do with anything with each other, but if I want to continue it I can add parts if all of you would like that!
> 
> So as a little former introduction, my name is Ash and I go by female pronouns! Im comfortable writing anything expect pedophila or rape. Feel free to request whatever you'd like!

The large star, or which was dubbed as the sun, beamed warmly on a brick apartment that was located in the grand city of Los Santos. A bright blue sky with swollen clouds rolled lazily through. Green grass and long trees that shot up towards the sky loom over cars zooming past and over the buildings they grew next to. Rabbits and squirrels bounded across the street, a robin swooped to the ground to get a worm.

The apartment door open, lazily swinging in the light breeze, only to hit the wall behind it. Inside was a small kitchen, one bedroom and a simple living room. A living room set up with a flat screen TV, a couch, simple side tables next to said couch.

Outside, a man sat on the roof, not at all worried about being robbed or being seen. He was medium in size, tall, with long wavy bleached hair. He sat with jeans on his legs and a hoodie that labeled "DROP OUT" on it. It was the perfect day, seeing how the rabbits and squirrels ran to and fro and the birds sang sweetly in the mid-day breeze. John watched them with a contented smile. He wasn't one for sight seeing on his own, he'd much rather do it with friends so if his thoughts got down while he spaced out, he would have someone to stop him. But today, he wasn't having any of those thoughts. Simply none at all. He was simply sitting on the roof of the apartment(although the landlord had told him not to, as she was concerned of him falling off. He simply had brushed her off as he told her that him and Jaren never had fallen off before, and if they did, they wouldn't sue the great elderly woman). The apartment complex was situated on top of a hill with a grand view for the ground down below. Below, was a gas station, which was then connected to a ways of streets that lead them into the town.

John turned his gaze down the hill towards the gas station. If he strained his eyes enough, he could barely see the 5'11 foot tall twenty one year old. Short brown hair, wearing his signature cap on top with his 3D glasses he had convinced John to let him wear. He was surrounded by friends, which John could easily identify as Evan thanks to his red jacket with white stripes. The other seemed to be Tyler, seeing how he loomed above the two Canadians, just wearing something comfortable in. There seemed to be Brock, too. John's eyes dart back to Jaren. Jaren. Youngest and most popular of the gang, Banana Bus Crew. HIM and John were extremely well known thanks to being in both the Misfits gang(also known as the Gay Baby Gang), and the Banana Bus Crew. They worked for the two groups and kept them connected and became rather well known by the police. It was a miracle their dumb asses were still on the loose. Maybe it's just because they have such an amazing group of friends to defend them and pull them out of any situation. But more importantly, both groups were adored by some citizens. Some hated them, some loved them. It was a fifty fifty throughout Los Santos.

Since joining the second group, Misfits, the two were always away all day, practicing, training, doing exhibitions... John hacking and getting information that the both groups needed while Jaren did more of up close combat and being an overall technician, repairing things around both bases and always improving. John of course also knew how to handle a gun and be in combat, but due to his bigger form, he much rather be useful among the bases of the two gangs. They often didn't get many days off; it was a hectic life, but one they were proud of. Yet, John smiled as he takes his gaze off of Jaren and his friends. That was okay. He wasn't going to be a dick and rip off the time Jaren wanted to spend with his friends. He knew that when the night rolled around and the stars bursted among the black, ink sky, he would have Jaren's favorite meal real for him. That they would laugh and make jokes and just talk about the day. That they would help each other through hardships and pains, and that they would hold hands and give those little squeezes to each other. That some nights, they would be too tired to talk or not mentally okay to talk, so they would give support by hugging or rubbing backs, soft sweet whispers full of support and care. That they would talk and laugh and cuddle as the sun set behind the buildings and towers that loomed in the city. That as even when they were tired beyond belief and exhausted, and every bone in their bodies screaming at them to sleep, they would lie together in their shared bed and cuddle and Jaren would brush his fingers through John's hair; and John would whisper to him how much he loved him , that she would always protect him. And despite how the mood always gets ruined when Jaren giggles and then calls him stupid of calls him a fuck boy, telling him how Jaren would kick ass for his boyfriend anytime. And when they give each other little pecks on each other's lips, noses, cheeks. Even on the forehead.

John blinks as he grins, laying back onto the roof as he pulls his hoodie over his face, trying to hide his blush on his face, from nobody but himself. Jaren belonged to the gangs, their friends, his family. They could always have his days, John doesn't mind. That's simply because John always knows, that his home is here with John. He always knows that he will have Jaren's nights. And Jaren would always have his.


End file.
